REVERSE?
by oyukiu123
Summary: I hope you all like I tried my best on this story!


**REVERSE?**

**Sakura woke up by her clock ringing she turned it of and dressed she then went with team 7.**

**Sakura growned ''Kakashi-sensei always takes so long''.**

**Sakura said to Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto grined ''No problem Sakura-chan becouse Naruto uzumaki is here!''**

**Naruto said Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke ''Sasuke-kun?''**

**Sakura asked**

**''Hn'' Sasuke answered**

**''Nothing Sasuke-kun just checking on you'' Sakura said smiling at him he only glared at her.**

**2 fkg hours later**

**Sakura hit her head at the bark of the bridge ''KAKASHI-SENSEI IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE!" Sakura yelled in a bad mood now **

**Naruto backed away a bit while Sasuke frowned at her but not showing emossion at all **

**"Im here" Kakashi said**

**on top of the pole Sakura cracked her knuckles and punched the pole that now fell down Kakashi falling with it Sakura smirked,Naruto laughted,and Sasuke also smirked they then all went home.**

**Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror "Ive grown a lot" sakura said to herself she looked at the picture at the side of the mirror when she was 13 she did the same pose as in the picture and frowned **

**"My eyes and hair haven't changed at all" sakura said frowning a bit but her smile came back up**

**"Cha sakura don't cry your not a weakling anymore!" she said once again to herself she giggled and left her home to go eat at the noodle shop.**

**Sakura ran thru the road to get to the noodle shop smiling like there was no tomorrow she got to it and saw Naruto and Hinata she smiled at them and ordered miso ramen.Sakura had eating her ramen in seconds Naruto's ''preaseouce" ramen even fell out of his mouth Sakura looked at naruto and smirked **

**"naruto lets have a ramen challenge the person that eats the most ramen wins something special" Sakura said**

**Naruto noded and got 87 bowls Sakura did the same.**

**Naruto and Sakura were at there last bowl Sakura got it and ate it "I win!" Sakura yelled smiling she smirked at Naruto and hugged him she then left.**

**"That was the thing she was going to do to me?" Naruto said hinata noded smiling.**

**Sakura rested on her bed her eyes closing she soon fell asleep.While sakura was asleep Kakashi put something in her room he then left.**

**IN THE MORNING**

**Sakura woke up there was something in her door she went up to the small peace of paper **

_**Dear,Sakura**_

_**"There will be no training today but if you want to train you now Sasuke will be there. :)"**_

**Sakura growled and thru the paper in the trash she then changed into a tank top and shorts they were both black even her shoes she then put on her headband and went to train.**

**Sakura walked to the training grounds she saw Sasuke there she hid behind a tree and took a kunai out and thru it at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke saw a kunai fly past him "come out now!" Sasuke yelled Sakura came out of the tree smirking she took another kunai out of her pocket and thru it at Sasuke that catched it he thru it back at her she did a clone and hit the ground that made the ground go up and made Sasuke fall Sakura ran to the fallen Sasuke and cured him Sakura hugged the sleeping Sasuke and waited until he woke up.**

**Sasuke opened his eyes slowly he felt so comfterble but got up**

**"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked**

**Sasuke looked behing him and saw sakura **

**"Hn" Sasuke answered**

**"nothing" Sakura answered then left.**

**Sakura yawned she was so tired she went home to sleep.**

**Sakura fell asleep on her bed clutching onto her covers it was a cold night but she went thru it.**

**IN THE MORNING**

**Sakura did not get out of her covers she wanted to sleep and she as going to sleep so she thru the clock outside the window and went back to sleep.**

**Sasuke waited for one more teammate to come but she diden't so Naruto,Kakashi,and him went to see what was going on.**

**Knock Knock Knock sounded the door of Sakura but she was fast asleep.**

**Outside Naruto broke down the door and went upstairs to Sakura's room Kakashi and Sasuke following.**

**Naruto opened Sakura's bedroo to see her asleep Naruto smiled and went closer to her but before he could get any closer to her face Kakashi got him and said "Let her sleep she needs it" Sasuke and Naruto noded leaving the house.**

**Naruto frowned he really wanted to hug her but not like cheating on hinata no.**

**Sakura yawned and dressed in dark blue she then went outside.**

**Sakura practiced with her gun,katana,and kunai's she was experenced in all of them and even medic things she was proud of herself even if sasuke still called her weak she did not care anymore.**

**Sasuke saw Sakura training and bleeding a lot mabye of hirting herself of how much she could have had resised the pain.**

**Sakura took the kunai out of her hand then cured the cut she stood and looked t her fingers "No rings yet Hinata has one,Tenten has one,and Ino has one but Ihve none Sakura though.**

**Sasuke saw Sakura looking at her finger looking like she was about to cry "Hey Sakura!" Sasuke yelled she turned to him**

**"Sasuke-kun what's up?"**

**"Come over here!"**

**Sakura went over to him**

**"close your eyes Sakura" **

**sakura closed her eyes**

**"Open your eys Sakura"**

**Sakura looked at her fingers and saw a ring**

**"Sasuke-kun are you----..." she diden't have time to finish becouse Sasuke noded and had kissed her Sakura fanted.**

**2 YEARS LATER!**

**Sakura woke up in a dark blue bed she looked back at her ring that had the uchiha crest inside it she smiled she looked next to her and saw a topless Sasuke asleep she hugged him and fell back asleep.Oyuki (sasuke and sakura daughter) got out of her bed and went with her perents.Oyuki opened the bed where her mom and dad were asleep and went to the middle where they both hugged her and they all fell asleep.**

**What did you guys think?**

**I hope you all liked it! **

**please no bad comments! **

**I LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
